


The Seven Times Jay Almost Said “I Love You” And The One Time He Did

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Seven Times Jay Almost Said “I Love You” And The One Time He Did

\- Jay lies on Tim’s half-broken couch as Tim reads over the script of Alex’s current student project, Marble Hornets. It’s hard to pay attention to the text with Tim in front of him, oh so appealing to watch. How his eyebrows furrow in concentration and his bangs lay loosely across his forehead as his dark eyes dart across the words on the paper. It’s so hard for Jay not to ask, “How would you feel if I told you I might be in love with you?” Instead, he tries to focus on his script.

Even meeting with Tim under false pretensions of finishing Marble Hornets makes butterflies stir in Jay’s chest. Tim doesn’t look that different other than his new shorter hair that compliments him perfectly. It’s incredible how hearing Tim’s voice revives so many warm feelings within him. Jay wonders what would happen if he told Tim, “I was in love with you back in college, and honestly, I still might be.” but as Tim turns the subject to Brian, his thoughts turn back to the investigation and his former almost confession is forgotten.

Tim screams in Jay’s face as Jay can do nothing but stand frozen in the parking lot. He didn’t want this. He never wanted Tim to hate him. Jay thought he was doing the right thing by showing his medical records. When that masked man leads him to the files, he knew they were supposed to be shown for some reason or another. Tim turns to get into his car, and Jay almost grabs his hand to stop him with the words “I love you, please don’t leave.” lingering on his tongue, but it’s too late. Tim is already in his car, driving away.

The car engine rumbles with overuse as Tim and Jay sit side by side in the front seats. Tim stays quiet with the occasional humming or asking Jay to turn the station, but Jay’s mind race with longing. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Tim roughly, feeling his beard scratch against Jay’s shaven face and his warm breath lingering on Jay’s lips. Jay comes so close to saying, “I love you,” but rejection stalls these thoughts. He could be overthinking, but he swears for just a second Tim was staring at his face with a small tender smile.

\- The usual cold motel bed is warm, with Tim snuggled to his back. Sharing a bed has become more frequent as it is late, with recurring nightmares troubling both Tim and Jay’s tormented minds. With a lack of funds and their mental states dwindling, it only makes sense to share the bed. Or perhaps that’s the excuse they’re telling themselves. Having the security of Tim lying next to means everything to Jay. Jay debates leaning over and whispering, “You have no idea how much I love you” into Tim’s ears, but sleep takes him before he can open his mouth.

As Tim walks around his house, Jay can’t keep his eyes off the taped shaped bulge in Tim’s pocket. He’s sure this is a big misunderstanding because Tim wouldn’t lie to him about something so severe. Tim is the first and only person he’s trusted since this has all started. As Tim stands in his bathroom, Jay considers asking, “Do you love me like I love you? You wouldn’t lie to me because you care about me, right?” but then he catches a glimpse of that thing, and all rational thought flies out the window as he roughly shoves Tim into the wall, demanding he shares the truth.

Jay lays tied up on the floor with static fizzing around in his brain. All his thoughts swirl with anger and betrayal. He’s loved Tim for years, and this is how he’s repaid? Lied to over and over about Jessica, the one person he’s been looking for. Tim knew how the guilt had eaten him away into desperation, and still, he kept his lie up to protect himself from Jay’s anger. As Tim picks up his camera and leaves abandoning him helpless on the floor, Jay opens his mouth to say, “I LOVED YOU, YOU LYING ASSHOLE,” but Tim is already gone.

When Jay wakes up in the hospital with Tim sitting by his bedside, he can’t believe he’s alive. His side hurts, but all he can focus on Tim’s tear-stained cheeks and look of amazement. “You’re alive!” Tim mumbles before launching himself into Jay’s chest, careful to avoid his injured side. Seeing Tim here with him after everything they’ve been through in the last few weeks gives Jay the impulsive courage to tell the secret he’s been hiding for years “I’m in love with you, Tim.” hugging Jay tighter into his chest Tim whispers “I love you too Jaybird.”


End file.
